laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Key Items
In this page, here is a list of all the key items you should have, in other words, things used for sidequests and story #Dragon Skin: the skin from a legendary beast that flew in the Far East skies #Lens: a memento of Zael's father. #Castle Pass: a pass used to identify yourself when you want to go in and out of Lazulis Castle #Lift Key: a key used to open the lift in the Gurak Warship #Rusty Keys: a pair of keys used to open the jail cells in Gurak Warship #Antidote: a medicine every sailor is sure to carry as a countermeasure against the poisonous creatures of the sea #Cabinet Key: a key used to open the hidden cabinet in the Captain's room of the Gurak warship #Rusty Key: a key used to open the hidden room in the Haunted Mansion #Meredith's Glasses: glasses that are usually worn by Meredith, Horace's wife. #Ivory Fangs: ornaments used to open a hidden staircase in the Reptid Catacombs #Stone of Life: exists only in the Tower of Trials and is used to bring those in stone into life #Asthar's Medal: a medal given by General Asthar, holds a hint to unlocking the castle's secrets #Courtyard Key: a key used to open the door leading to the Great Hall #Sewer Key: a key used to open the door leading to where the civilians were hiding in Port Lazulis #Horace's Ring: a ring used to find hidden things that can't be seen by the naked eye #Treasure Key: a key used to open the doors that hold treasure #Shrine Key: a key used to open the door leading to the sacred room that the Reptids' use to worship their Queen #Toy Coin: made of stone fragments, children use this to play with #Fine Liquor: high quality sweet distilled liqour that is a specialty product from northern Lazulis Island #Ancient Grimoire: a thick book with something written in it #Cooling Ointment(?): ointment that is made from a linear family's secret formula #Ariela's Handmade Lunch: homemade lunch filled with vegetables and meat #Sweat Cloth: freshly washed towel used for super water absorbance #The Art of Magic: a book of magic intended for beginners; difficult to understand for amateurs #The Rules of Nobility: a book rumored to be popular among nobles #Precious Jewel: a jewel taken from the valley of spirits on the continent. #Zoran's Voyage Log: a logbook crowded with songs written from the author's heart #Fashion Magazine: an easy to read magazine that collected information on the Empire's fashionable clothes and accessories #Love Letter: a letter written from a Lazulis Knight #Gurak Doll: a doll that is most precious and is made to look like a Gurak #Gurak Comb: a precious comb made from materials from the Gurak continent; it is said that it releases soothing particles #Gurak Iron Pot: a sturdy and heavy iron pot capable to withstand great heat #Storehouse Key: a key used to open the Dye Storehouse #Angel Thread: an angelic thread that lives up to everyone's expectations #Incredible Invisibility Dye : dye that lets passerbys look at you in awe; turns top body invisible #Outrageous Invisibility Dye: dye that lets passerbys look at you in awe; turns bottom body invisible #Summon Stone: a mysterious stone used by the Gurak that allows quick travel Category:Items